my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Entrance Exams?
This article, 'Our Friendship: Entrance Exams', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators permission. Thank you ^^ ------------------------------------------------------------ Ono was sprawled out on her bed, with Kisaki sitting at Ono's desk chair. "Kisaki, we should train for the entrance exam, it's in ten months." Ono sighed, staring at her ceiling. "We should. It's much better to train now, then to wait." Kisaki stated. Ono and Kisaki agreed to go out to train. They changed into some training clothes and grabbed their belongings. "Youko, me and Kisaki are heading out to train! If Shota asks where we are, we're training." Ono said, kissing Youko's cheek goodbye. "Have a good time, girls!" Youko smiled. The duo headed out to the beach to train. "I'm so excited for the entrance exam already!" Ono exclaimed, placing her stuff in a safe place along with Kisaki. "Even though the entrance exams are not here yet, promise me you'll do your best." Kisaki said. "I promise." Ono replied, hugging the white haired female. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Ochan? I... I'm... I'm scared... My quirk... You know... I... killed someone with this before, correct?" Kisaki asked Ono. "I know and I forgive you! I've told you this a million times! Don't worry!" Ono stated. "This quirk... It's too strong. Mother told me the consequences of it. Sound is an invisible, deadly weapon. My quirk is an invisible, deadly weapon. What happens if... I do it again?" Kisaki asked, a shadow being cast over her eyes. "Don't say that! You know that was an accident! You didn't mean it!" Ono shouted. "I saw you there... covered in blood... but the thing that scared me the most... were your eyes. Normally they're deadpan, yes, but... there was something else in there. They looked... different somehow. Not the same type of deadpan that I'm used to. I just... don't know what's different!" Kisaki's face went blank for a second before she said, "Ochan... If I ever have that look again... please... I beg of you... you have to kill me." "You mean calm you down?" Ono asked, skipping around Kisaki like a little child, her brown hair bouncing as she skipped. This was month 6 of training. It was only 4 months until the entrance exams so the duo had to up their game. "Listen, Kisaki my quirk can kill as well. I've killed someone with this quirk." Ono stopped and looked at Kisaki. "I was 6 at the time. I was trying to control my quirk and instead of breaking the ice-" the brown haired female demonstrated, emitting water from her hands while freezing it. "I accidentally broke the person's bones. All of them." she stated, breaking the ice into pieces. "I can't blame myself for what happened. My quirk just lost control." Ono got rid of the ice and started skipping again. "In conclusion, some quirks in this world are meant to kill; even ours." Ono finished off with a cute pose. "This isn't a joke, Ono. Some quirks can kill, yes, but... mine is FAR too dangerous. Whenever I train, on the rare occasions that I do, I use my power VERY lowly. And on that, you can see, even at such a low power, how destructive it is. Just watch..." Kisaki said, creating a giant wall out of nothing but air, as it seemed. She than touched the wall, very briefly, and, as if it was simply a fly to her, the whole wall just came crumbling down. Ono widened her eyes, surprised by the sudden power of the white haired female. "When I said you have to kill me, I meant it literally. If I ever lose control like that again, promise me you will, Ochan... Even if I haven't done anything yet, look into my eyes. If they seemed different, kill me without hesitation. Use this." Kisaki said, giving Ono a knife with a strange sensation when touched, as if you were touching sound. "It has to be this. Nothing else would end my life. No other quirks. Not even yours will. Trust me, I've tried..." Ono looked at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. "No." Ono bluntly said. "What?" Kisaki asked, "No. I'm not killing you." Ono stated. Ono gave the knife back to Kisaki. The brown haired female looked up and when she did, Kisaki had seen something she hadn't seen in a long time, Ono crying. "I could never kill you, no matter what. Even if your quirk loses control and injures me, I'm not killing you. Instead of killing you, I'm gonna be a hero and help you!" Ono yelled, "..." Kisaki went quiet. She normally does this in two situations: when she's surprised or feeling an emotion she normally doesn't feel and also when she's angry and crap's about to go down. Based on the situation, it's most likely the latter. She than patted Ono's head, despite being shorter than her, so in order to do that she grabbed Ono's head and placed it in her chest. "Ochan... I knew you wouldn't be able to... but... I don't understand. I've not only killed one person. I've killed countless. I'm a villain who's hidden under the facade of a hero. My parents knew what would happen had they birthed a child. Not one, but two. Me and Rin, we're known as the original sins; children of both good and evil. And yet... through all the hardships, the bad times that I've had... what Yuzu did... You were there. The times that I was on stage with my band, you were there to support me." Kisaki said. "Can't you see? I've killed countless of people before... I've killed someone... before I even met you... I... I killed someone when I was born..." Kisaki finished as Ono's eyes widened. After Ono was in the state of shock, her eyes softened. "It's okay, mistakes happen. But if I may ask, how did you kill someone when you were born? Did you already have your quirk at the time?" "I don't really know myself. But mother told me it was because of our family. Everyone on my mother's side has a strange condition when born. It's not a quirk, but more of a serious condition. And I mean serious condition. I can't really explain it too well. It's strange. Mother had said that mine was the most dangerous out of them all; she never explained it much, but told me that I killed someone because of it." Kisaki started. "According to her, It was a doctor who was gonna pick me up, but as soon as he reached the perimeter of my presence, he suddenly felt himself go numb and slid to the floor. He died of a heart attack that was caused by sound related intrusions. I killed him. And I think about it every. single. day. Realizing what a monster I am for killing an innocent man..." Kisaki finished. Ono looked at Kisaki and held the white haired female's face with both her hands. "It was an accident, Kisaki. You didn't know. Hell, you were a baby, of course you didn't know. I forgive you. I'm not gonna say that again. You may think you're a monster but, I see through you; you're a beautiful, smart, and kind girl and you will become a hero. I know it, I just do." Ono smiles. "Tell me something, Ochan..." Kisaki started. "As heroes, do we have to attack the villains? Maybe sometimes kill them?" She asked. "In my opinion, as heroes, we attack, ONLY if we need too." Ono replied "In that case, I would never need to. I've dealt with all of them. I... consider them as part of my family. They are... just like me. Heroes think that villains have no good intent. They think they are just doing it for fun or for the sake of it. But I know that is untrue. My father... we don't have a good relationship but he still cares for me and can't bare the thought of losing me. An accident happened when I was younger... he received Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from it. He can't bare to lose me and will do anything to see me smile. He has never seen me smile, cry, or laugh. If he could see any of those he'd be happy." Kisaki said. "But you HAVE to, above all means, you HAVE to promise me you won't hurt them. If you do, I really won't forgive you. You're not the only one who's suffered... they all have..." "I-..." Ono started. "I apologize now and in advance, I probably won't be able to keep that promise, but I'll try. Depending on the situation with something, my quirk loses control and if I ever encounter them, It's like a voice'll probably repeat 'Kill, kill, kill!' in my head. It happened once, my body had a mind of it's own, I couldn't control it. So if I ever do encounter them, I'm sorry if I lose control." Ono said sadly. "Don't worry about that. My voice... It can calm people down. Remember when I sang to you when we were younger? It calmed you down, right? I can do that again. You told me you love my voice, didn't you? My ability is special. as my mother said fore it is a combination of all those before me. My voice is unrivaled. Don't worry, Ochan..." Kisaki said, clearly saddened by that fact. "I promised somebody from the league of villains... no... I promised everyone that I would do all in my power to make peace. Cause that is my dream. Peace. A world where heroes and villains can live in harmony like my parents could. That is my dream. And I'll do anything for it. And I mean anything." Her eyes went blank for a minute, which scared Ono. "I guess you could say... sometimes I hear a voice telling me to 'get revenge on those who wronged me, bring them KARMA'." She added. "Training really led up to this." Ono stated, yawning. "Yes, It is quite strange. However, I don't like training much..." Kisaki replied, while looking around as if someone was watching her. "Yes... very strange..." "Anyways, Ochan... I have to leave now and return home." Kisaki stated, as she went and grabbed her stuff. Ono noticed a panda key chain on her phone inside of her bag, thinking of it as cute and innocent for Kisaki to have, but didn't say anything about it. Ono watched as Kisaki left, gathering her things as well. "I better get going, It's getting dark." The brown haired female started on her way home. She suddenly bumped into a certain ash blond. "Katsuki..." Ono trailed on. "Hey, water hose. Whatcha doin' out here at this time?" Bakugo asked. "I could ask you the same thing, Katsu." Ono replied. "Anyways, I need you to do me a favor." Ono stated. "And that is?" Bakugo raised his eyebrow. "You love Kisaki right?" Ono asked. "Y-yeah!" Bakugo blushed. Ono placed her hand on the ash blond's shoulder, sending shivers down his spine because of her quirk. "If you ever tell her you love her again, make sure you explain the meaning of love to her. Please?" Ono asked. Bakugo nodded. "I never break my promises and you know that." Ono smiled, "See ya later, porcupine." "OI, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Bakugo yelled. "Bye, boom boom boyyy!!" Ono laughed and ran. Bakugo looked at her as she ran and smiled. 'It's good to know that she'll protect Kisaki if I'm ever unable to.' the red eyed male thought. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Today was the day of the entrance exams. Ono and Kisaki were walking to U.A. "I'm so pumped! I hope I pass!" Ono exclaimed. Kisaki smiled at the excited brown haired girl. "I hope I pass as well. I just hope I won't do any damage to anyone." "C'mon, Kisaki! We've trained to control our quirks better. I'm sure you won't hurt anyone." Ono replied to the white haired female. "I know, I know. However, I'm still scared. People might take me for a monster." Kisaki sighed. Ono smacked the back of Kisaki's head. "Don't say that again, you angelic beauty!" Ono exclaimed. "Fine, fine.." Kisaki trailed off. "Hey, Kisaki, Water hose!" Said a familiar voice; it was non other than Katsuki. "Hey, Katsuki!" Ono said. "Hello, Kacchan..." Kisaki said rather slowly, looking at Katsuki with eyes that made him blush. "Anyways! You better try your hardest, got that Kisaki!" Katsuki stated. "Don't worry, Kacchan. I'm stronger than I look. But I won't deny that I'll try to hold back." Kisaki stated, slightly saddened. 'Kisaki... you're too cute!' Ono thought, quickly hugging Kisaki. Ono let go of Kisaki and started speaking. "Well, I'll be on my way. You two lovebirds catch up, yeah?" Ono winked at the two and used her quirk to blast forward, farther from the two. Ono stopped and started walking, not paying attention to her surroundings. "Ah, young love." Ono smiled, blushing. Ono loved their relationship so much to the point where she started blushing. Suddenly, she bumped into a black haired male. "S-sorry, my mistake. I wasn't paying attention!" Ono nervously smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. "No worries!" the black haired male replied. The two started walking side by side. "The name's Kirishima, Eijiro Kirishima!" the black haired male smiled. 'So cuteee!' Ono thought. "Ono Kayoko!" Ono smiled back. "Hey, I've gotta question. Are you heading to the entrance exam for U.A.?" the male, now known as Kirishima asked. "Mhm! It's been a dream of mines to become a hero, so I hope I pass! I wanna be just like my parents..." Ono sighed. "Your parents are heroes? That's so cool! Who were they?" Kirishima asked with stars in his red eyes. "They were heroes. They were Japan's famous pro hero duo, the Kayoko's." Ono smiled at the sky. Kirishima gave the brown haired female a sympathetic look. "I heard they passed away some years back. I'm sorry for your loss." "Yeah, I'll miss them... a lot." Ono sighed. "Wait, then who're you living with now?" Kirishima asked, tilting his head to the side. "Oh! I'm under the care of two pro heroes, Eraser Head and Rosethorn." Ono smiled. "Wow, that's so coollll!" Kirishima exclaimed. That's when Ono knew, they were going to be best friends in the future. Suddenly, they both heard a voice that was quite familiar with Ono."Ochan... Ochan...oh, Ochan..." It was Kisaki. "Oh, Kisaki, what are you doing here? And what about Katsuki?" Ono asked. "Well... let's say something happened..." Kisaki answered, clearly confused on what happened. "Well, I want to introduce someone. Kisaki, this is Eijiro Kirishima. Eijiro, this is Kisaki Murasame; my ultimate best friend from my childhood!" Ono said, introducing them both to each other, seeming really happy introducing the latter. "Wait, did you say Murasame? As in, daughter of Reine Murasame? Also known as the former number 1 pro hero Phantom?" Kirishima asked, clearly bewildered. "You are indeed correct. She is my mother as I am her daughter." Kisaki bluntly replied, as she usually does to people she doesn't know. She than suddenly widened her eyes. "Eijiro Kirishima. Quirk: Hardening. The ability to harden and sharpen any part of the body either by will or when under stress." Kisaki stated, as Kirishima widened his eyes, as did Ono. "W-Wha-" Kirishima was clearly surprised.